


(TTS Podfic) The Pack, Trust and Battles by MidnightsSong

by MidnightsSong, saltyunicorn



Series: Teen Wolf Podfic [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Anal Sex, BAMF Sheriff Stilinski, BAMF Stiles, Derek is a Good Alpha, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Multi, Podfic, Post-Season/Series 02, Sassy Peter, Scott McCall is a Bad Friend, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out, Threesome - M/M/M, Violence, Werewolves, accidental necromancy, text to speech podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-22 23:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20330197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightsSong/pseuds/MidnightsSong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyunicorn/pseuds/saltyunicorn
Summary: Author's Summary -After the events of the warehouse confrontation, Stiles suddenly finds that his life is a very different place. His father has found out the secrets he was keeping and their relationship is stronger than ever. He is being wooed by a ZombieWolf and is an important part of the reformed Hale Pack.Now he just has to keep them all safe from the Alpha Pack.





	(TTS Podfic) The Pack, Trust and Battles by MidnightsSong

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Pack, Trust and Battles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7090333) by [MidnightsSong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightsSong/pseuds/MidnightsSong). 

> This is a text to speech podfic, meaning I have used a computer voice called Amy. She is British and I think she is the best of the realistic sounding voice but remember it is a computer generated voice so try it out and let me know your opinion on it.

**Podfic can be found here at my google drive.**

** [The Pack, Trust, and Battles](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1mGLmSE5mcDoQYBl-Z_Us09FPLRNdFul9?usp=sharing) **

**You can either download the file or just listen to it on the google drive. **


End file.
